lunaris_fanon_hubfandomcom-20200215-history
Ginge
Ginge, the father of Jino. Created and owned by Shotobros. Although everyone in this day and age knows very little about Ginge and his wife, Rota, they are indeed the parents of Jino. Their tale is a loving, yet heartbreaking one. But that is for another time, right now this is to focus on Ginge himself. Background Ginge was notable for being a respectable warrior among other things. While his power level wasn't as notable, he made up for it by putting out the maximum of effort and always putting his pride on the line. Routinely, he would risk his own life to save his team and make sure the missions they went on were completed. Always obeying his orders. Personal Life When he wasn't out on missions or any sort of duty, he spent his downtime with Rota, where he was at his most prideful. She was all he had that kept him from sinking to levels not even the Saiyans themselves would sink to. Together they'd talk about one day living a life in solitude, one day raising a child. They'd talk about his missions and what she'd do while he was gone. Nothing would exactly change this... However... Death When Jino was only just barely a few months old, Evacuations were abound. The planet was dying, the Saiyan Race was bound for extinction if nobody fled. One by one the pods filled with various upon various saiyans frantically trying to flee. Trying to survive. Trying to escape. Ginge, and by extension Rota, were some of the many who were unlucky to escape. Rather, Ginge ended up mortally wounded. Rota, knowing that it was futile to even escape, gave up Jino to a widowed Saiyan woman, later revealed to be Celri, who had been fleeing with her own daughter. Ginge and Rota would spend their last moments alive weeping. Their last moments alive together. At the time of death, Ginge was in his Late 30's-Early 40's Afterlife From hereon in the Otherworld, Ginge and Rota look over their legacy. They'd watch as Jino's adventures unfold and flow. From the very beginnings to his fated battle with Cyro and beyond. Personality Ginge is a rather valiant, rather prideful man. Dutiful in the line of work he'd once been able to do. He's also quite hot-headed, but he can be merciful. Appearance Ginge is tall, he's very muscular. The outfit he once wore was of the typical saiyan armor, namely like that of Nappa's armor. He has a full head of jet black hair, long and somewhat unkempt. Eyes are black like coal. He was also very tanned. Forms and Abilities Forms Base - The only known form he had in his life. Abilities Flight - All Saiyans tend to have this ability, usually they learn it through intense training. Atleast that's how Ginge learned to fly. Ki Manipulation - Notably, he could form weapons and blunt objects out of Ki. Namely Baseball Bats or Grenades. Ki Sense - Although he had this ability, he wasn't a master of it. Rarely used it. Theme Wouldn't be a character without a theme, right? Here's Ginge's theme Trivia Though despite many, many, many atrocities his group may have done, Ginge would only kill those who truly deserved it. Otherwise he didn't bother. His favorite type of meat is Bacon His birth stone is Emerald. Category:Shoto's Characters Category:DBZ Fanon Category:Males Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Category:Sayians